Toothbrushes are typically used by applying toothpaste or dentifrice to a bristle section on the head of the toothbrush, followed by brushing regions of the oral cavity (e.g., the teeth or soft tissue such as the tongue and/or gums) with the bristle section. However, there still remains room for improvement in toothbrush design as consumers are constantly looking for a better mouth feel during and after brushing and more effective teeth cleaning and whitening as a result of brushing. Thus, a need exists for an oral care implement that more effectively and efficiently cleans a user's teeth and other oral surfaces while providing a comfortable mouth feel during use.